


At The Pleasure of the Chief of Staff, Part 1

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His medicine was better anyway, and he wouldn't need rehab...this was rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Pleasure of the Chief of Staff, Part 1

Thursday evenings were the best. The First Lady insisted on the President having dinner in the Residence and a night in every Thursday she was in town. Only international crisis could stop it and to Nancy McNally that meant the world better be seconds from annihilation if she was going to ruin Abbey Bartlet's date night. Leo loved Thursdays too. Between 7 and 8 Margaret would take her hour dinner with the rest of the assistants. He usually had to push her out, and they had their typical bickering match, but she went. Then his special guest would arrive. The first few Thursdays they would eat, and neck on the couch. Then Sam came in with comments about his speech for Senator whoever's dinner and abruptly ended that. With no guard at the door, entrance into Leo's lair was free and clear. 

These days, she took to climbing under his desk like a naughty girl (her words). She was definitely being naughty under there...no reading or law-making was going on. Not that Leo McGarry would complain about it. His job was stressful; it took all his strength not to blow a gasket. He could not have bourbon like Toby or a beer like Josh. This medicine was better anyway, and he wouldn't need rehab...this was rehab. 

"Mmm baby, damn that's nice." 

All the doors were closed; no one could see Leo lifting out of his chair with a satisfied groan as he gave her shoulder an appreciative squeeze. 

"Leo, I was thinking..." 

"Oh God Mr. President! I can't stand sir; I really cannot stand." 

She was not stopping. Damn, this woman had some chutzpah. Hallelujah. The President waved away his response. 

"Doesn't matter. We just use the standing thing to intimidate the locals. I was thinking maybe..." 

"Forgive me for interrupting sir, but, oh God..." Leo gripped the side of his desk. "Aren't you supposed to be in the residence with..." he exhaled loudly. "Abbey?" 

"She got called away to the clinic. They shot a kid Leo; a kid that's about Charlie's sister's age. We have got to get guns out of people's irresponsible hands. Are you OK?" 

"No sir. Yes sir. I truly hate to do this, but I have to ask you to leave." 

"What? Leave? What's going on? Leo, you are acting strange. Oh my God..." Jed Bartlet looked around the room for a moment, his eyes lingering on the desk. He lowered his voice. "You're not alone in here are you?" 

"Um, no I'm not. I'm sorry sir." Leo arched his back. "Lord in heaven." 

"So I guess watching the Celtics game with me to pass the time is not an option?" Jed asked. 

"The time is passing just fine in here sir." Leo groaned. "Jed..." 

"OK, OK." The President held up his hands. "Just make me a promise." 

"Yes sir." 

"Please promise me that it is not Margaret under there. Or Josh." 

"Josh, he is not my type. I can promise that." 

"OK, then. Sam too." 

"It's not Sam!" Leo exclaimed. Goodnight Mr. President." 

"Goodnight Leo." 

He turned to leave, talking as he went back through the Oval Office. 

"Sometimes being powerful is pretty cool huh?" 

"Yes sir. Could you please close the door behind you?"

***


End file.
